


Night Club Stars

by DIOVIBEZ



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 is just doing their best, Dad Neon J., Father Figures, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trans Male Character, i dont think i made it clear but i do hc neon as trans and djss as nby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIOVIBEZ/pseuds/DIOVIBEZ
Summary: mom said it's my turn to write the comfort shipthis is gonna be like half a slow burn?? they slowly fall in love thats the story lolwill be updated once or twice every week ( • ̀ω•́  )✧
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Neon J., Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 51
Kudos: 244





	1. Late Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> 1010 has a bit of a different personality here, and by bit I mean a lot, im sorry lol
> 
> also dj goes by he/they here, and shoutout to whoever decided 1010 calls neon dad-j its the cutest thing ever (♡˙︶˙♡)

The clock system in him had told him he had been only waiting for twenty seven minutes but the human in him felt like it had been eons. The five obendient androids behind him, though trying not to show it, were getting antsy and bored. Really, just where was Subatomic? Neon admits that he had arrived a few minutes earlier then they had agreed, but even then it had been twenty minutes too long. 

"Uh, Dad-J? Where's the DJ guy?" Eloni finally spoke up, Rin and Haym nodding in confused agreement. Zimelu, punching him in the shoulder replied, 

"I told you that space bastard totally forgot about our meeting today! Ugh, this is so fucking annoying!" 

"Watch your tone and mouth, soldier. If he had needed to miss our meeting, he would've sent me an email detailing so. We just need to be patient and wait." He stated, glaring daggers into Zimelu who only glared back before crossing his arms and looking away.

Seriously, what was he thinking programming him to be this aggressive.

"Oh my Andromeda, you won't believe the day I've had so far. Nothing but busywork, I tell you." 

Standing half a foot above Neon, stood the famed DJ, his large frame blocked the doorway before moving to the side to let the group in. 

"Did you not knock? One of my servants should've let you in, I'm sure." 

"Ah? Well.." Neon started, looking sheepish and scratching the base of his neck. He didn't have to turn around to tell who had muttered the "fuckin' told you so" followed by a snicker from a red android. 

He had insisted on no knocking after arriving, labeling it rude when he had believed the space DJ would be at the door any second; Purl-hew, on the other hand, had insisted that Neon knock which then led to a small argument, ending with Purl giving up and retreating back to stand with his brothers. 

"I just didn't see it fit, that's besides the point." Ignoring the blue eyes glaring into his head, he continued, "How was your day, you said it was busy? I can understand, ah it's been difficult powering the Qwasa with everything's that's happened recently," he sighed.

Rubbing his temples, (er, helmet?), Subatomic agreed, "Those two no-brained Plutonians knocked my name off my own satellite! My own satellite!" He exasperated, throwing their hands in the air. "I've been working forever to get out new songs and plan new concerts just to get on top, or at least on the damn screen." 

Neon simply hummed in reply and nodded, it wasn't in his interest whether or not his kids, (if he could call them that), were popular or not. As long as he could keep the public happy and living, that was really enough for him. 

"Oh!" Exclaimed the DJ, perking up from his irritated mood. "I just remembered, haha, you wanted to collaborate on a few projects of mine, correct? Hehe, that will surely aid me in my rise to the top," they finished, clasping their hands together in satisfaction. 

True, he did; after the events of B2J's theatrics, the public has been in demand of new music genres. This coinciding with the lack of power in the Qwasa made for a huge upset directed at NSR. Disheartened at the upset, Neon realized his own music ideas and creations would not be enough to aid the people. He decided it would be best to start working with the other NSR artists in hopes of creating not only something new and exciting, but powerful as well.

"Wait, what? Dad, we' gonna be DJs!?" Haym shouted, jumping in glee. 

Rin, trying to calm his younger, yellow brother, muttered, "Not exactly, Hay," though, he did keep a curious gaze on the DJ.

The reactions from the others of the news were mixed, with Zim being surprisingly very excited to work with the DJ, Hew giving no acknowledgement of having heard it, and Elo sniffling behind Rin that he really didn't want to become a headless DJ like Subatomic. 

Pleased with most of the responses, Neon turned back to Supernova with a prideful smile, "As you can see, my k...er, soldiers are ready to work with you on this venture. And of course, I will be assissting you in the other aspects as we work together." 

"This is going to be extraordinarily out of this world, Neon!" Subatomic bubbled, grabbing Neon by the shoulder in his excitement, "I can already see the waves of people coming to our concerts! Ah, let's go to my work room, we can discuss more there." 

Pointing towards a room to the left, DJ stated, "You five can chit-chat in the planetarium," lowering his voice and tone, "Don't break anything." 

"Whaaaaat? We don't even get to find out what we're doing?" Haym complained, Zimelu muttering swears in agreement. Rin adding, "I mean I wanna know what's up, instead of y'know...being left in the dark.." Even Eloni and Hew, who seemed against the collaboration were upset with being cast aside. 

"I thought the only thing you boys knew how to do was dance and party," Subatomic snorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you're one to talk, you-" 

"Attention!" 

Immediately moving into formation and saluting, the five awaited their scolding, four staring internal daggers at Zim. Instead they were met with, 

"Troops! You will wait in the planetarium just as Mr. Supernova has advised." He started off, then added on, "Today's meeting will just discuss the necessary details to prepare the onslaught concerts, in the next you will all be present to discuss how and what we will be doing for those concerts. Do I make myself clear?" 

Murmurs of "Yes, dad" and other upset complaints followed before they marched off into the room, leaving the two in the much too quiet hallway. 

Sighing, Neon said, "I apologize if they act a little restless, it's been-"

"Do they always call you dad?" Subatomic interruppted, peering curiously at Neon. 

"Huh? Oh, I suppose.. I never programmed it into them, I think they picked it up from Yinu.." Neon dismissed, "Anyway, I think we should get started before they actually break something." 

Humming in response, DJ Subatomic lead the way to his work office. Neon could feel his human exhaustion settling in, it was going to be a long evening.


	2. Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neon is tired, like rlly tired lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said id upload once a week but im impatient and already have chapters written so |ૂ•̀ω•́ )ｼﾞｨｰ
> 
> also if it wasnt obvious i hate writing chapter titles (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

"Then we'll definitely need to invite the fire department in case any of the globes explode, haha!" 

The meeting had been going on for over a couple hours and there seemed to be no end to Subatomic's ideas. Not that Neon opposed the space being's ideas, they were spectacular and quite literally out of this world; it was just that he could feel the sleep pull at his person despite his best to resist it. 

Damn the surgeons who operated on him, they could remove his ability to eat and drink, but sleep was a must? Ridiculous.

"Are you listening, Neon?" 

Snapping himself out of his stupor, Neon fleetingly reassured Subatomic he had his full attention. 

"Oh, really? What was the last thing I said, then?" they quizzed, crossing their arms.

"Er..." 

Shit.

"The uh.. shooting star crashing into the stage..?" he asked, more than said.

"Neon, that was almost forty minutes ago," they sighed, before sitting at their desk. "If my suggestions are boring you, then maybe we should halt the collaboration or find others to work with it," he stated, coldly.

Sitting up straighter, Neon faltered, "N-nono..! I'm sorry, I really am," Sighing and letting his shoulders sag a little, "It's just been a long day, I'm really tired," murmuring the rest of his words as his fatigue crept back in. 

"Tired? You can sleep?" Subatomic looked at him quizzically, forgetting his short upset. Neon looked up in uncertainty before going on, "Yes? I understand the confusion, I'm just a cyborg. Exhaustion happens to be one of my weaknesses," he confessed, his sleepiness to blame. "Forget it, we need to get back to the planning and figure out what we need."

Completely disregarding Neon's last statement, Subatomic murmured in awe, "Fascinating... I would've never guessed you to be human," gazing curiously in interest. 

Waving away the endearment, Neon piped up, "I suppose we should return to the concerts we have planned so far, and see what we can work with," he started.

"No, you're too tired to work as I can see, and I will admit, it is getting late. We can start again at the next meeting, alright?," they proposed.

"Ah, I see then. Well, sorry again for dozing off, I hope to hear more of those 'out of this world' ideas from you," he chuckled. 

Laughing alongside him, Subatomic replied, "No need to worry, my amazing brain isn't going anywhere." 

(So he does have a brain? Neon had to wonder.)

Getting up to leave the room, Subatomic joked, "I'm shocked your colorful 'soldiers' didn't manage to destroy my workplace while we talked."

Heaving a sigh, Neon said, "Don't remind me, I'm sure they've managed to redecorate your entire room in the time we've been gone." 

Subatomic laughed in response, and followed Neon out the door to the planetarium. 

Which to their surprise was a completely clean room.

And three missing androids. 

Rin completely understood that as second-in-command, (aka being the oldest brother), it was his responsibility to keep watch over his siblings and make sure they didn't do anything rash or out of line. 

So why _the fuck_ was he half way through Akusuka District running after Zimelu who was chasing Purl-hew? Was it that hard to sit in a fucking room and wait patiently for Dad-J to just finish business with DJSS and go home? 

Apparently, for these two, the answer was a formidable yes. 

Not only did Hew decide to piss off Zim with a backhanded insult, but he _continued_ insulting him after numerous threats from the mohawk-headed droid. 

Texting a quick message to the two, he sent, "You guys know we're in deep shit when Dad-J finds us out here, right?" 

Though, of course, like his last messages, they were promptly ignored. 

Running by a group of screaming fans, he really hoped that dad wasn't too pissed. 

Neon is not one to easily lose his cool. Even when his soldiers misbehave, it usually just resulted in a quick lecture and any punishment he saw fit. And even when B2J attacked his troops, he kept his cool until his soldiers lost their endoskeleton and he had to step in.

But something about this situation was just... so tiring. Maybe it was the fact that he had been up for god knows how long, or the fact that the three were outside of his tracking range which meant he would HAVE to look for them out of the DJ's workhome.

Whatever it was, it was powerful because he didn't even even get a word out before the world went black. 

Neon J. passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was kinda short, the next chapter is already done and its much longer and imo a bit more interesting then this one ( ;¯꒳¯)
> 
> expect next chapter tomorrow after i edit it a bit ( *¯ ꒳¯*)


	3. Thoughtful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe neons dead, alexa play vs. 1010 with vocals :[

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleepover at DJ's house | ᐕ)⁾⁾

13% | Charging  
Do Not Disturb User while in Shut Down Mode

His battery percentage was quite literally the only thing in his vision that he could view.

He couldn't believe this. Didn't he charge himself this morning before leaving to visit DJ Subatomic? 

Ah. Right. The Qwasa.

He had meant to charge himself and his soldiers for longer, but the blackout had halted the process. As he had several errands to run before visiting Subatomic, he told himself it would be a quick trip. That the power would come back eventually and he could charge then. Stupid, really.

He mentally kicked himself, he knew he had a generator for this exact situation, sitting somewhere in his attic, he should've just charged using that! So he wouldn't have to sit here in this ridiculous state while someone... charged him...

Speaking of which, where the hell was he? And who the hell was charging him? 

Sighing, he hoped it to just be one of his kids, but knowing their own battery states, he doubted they would've had the time to open his power port _and_ find a generator. 

Great. So that left the Disc Jockey that was Subatomic. How did he even know where or how to charge Neon? It's not like they were really close friends, despite working for the same company. 

As he would often see the space DJ walking around the city, he never felt a need to start up a conversation or 'hang out'. Subatomic was well-known for their narcissistic personality, and Neon would be lying if he said it didn't annoy him. 

Don't get him wrong, given the chance, Neon would gladly boast and retell his stories in the war and experiences, it was what made him him. 

But to care for only yourself, and on top of that, push away everyone, in the idea that they were inferior to you? Senseless, in his opinion. He couldn't understand how you could only care for yourself alone, when there's so many people out there.

The people who look up to us, the people who just want to get by in life and live comfortably, the people who give up their lives and body for...a fucking war.

He could feel himself growing frustrated as he thought to himself, but more importantly he felt way more tired than before. Damn, maybe that nap wasn't enough. 

Internally sighing, Neon felt himself drift back to sleep, more emotional than he woke up, just hoping his robotic body would be fully charged when he woke up. 

Subatomic paced around the room, as three robots lay basically dead to the world. 

After Neon had passed out, he had panicked at first, thinking the man was dead, but to his surprise the yellow and green robots both told him he was just sleeping. Or so, they thought. 

After asking those two if their dad was going to be alright, and if they could carry him out of his home, (he really didn't want a deadweight man hanging around his home), both of those lazy robots passed out too! (Subatomic didn't even know robots _could_ pass out!)

After he had shaken both of those robots, then Neon, the only feedback he got was a short audio clip from the yellow and green bots detailing their battery percentage, which was zero, and that they were both put into this 'shut down' mode. 

Holding up the manager's screen, his familiar radar was replaced with a message telling the DJ that Neon was also in shut down mode and needed to be... charged? 

As curious as they were about Neon and his human/robotic ways, this was more of a hinderance to him then anything. He needed to be working on his new songs and plans, not... babysitting robots at almost one in the morning. Though he had put on a nice face for the popstars, he really wanted to be left alone to work and think. 

Shaking their thoughts out of their head, Subatomic moved to pick up Neon and his two bots. Despite being literal robots made of metal and whatnot, they were all extremely light to the DJ's surprise. Or maybe he was just that strong, he thought pridefully. 

After laying the two colored bots onto his guest couch and sofa, and charging them both, (only a simple USB port was needed to his surprise), he observed the radar-headed man laying on his coffee table. 

As hard as they searched, they could not find a visible charging port anywhere on the man. But his screen continously flashed that he needed to be charged, and they really didn't want to leave the manager 'dead' on their table until morning. 

Maybe it was hidden, they thought, before taking hold of one of Neon's arms and holding it up. It wasn't too far of a stretch considering the militaristic man's personality. Really, it was like the cyborg had never left the war, and simply brought it everywhere he went. 

"Ha," he scoffed. It _was_ hidden to no one's surprise, by twisting Neon's left arm at a 180° angle, a notch appeared on his right thigh, with of course the needed charging port present.

He didn't understand why go thru the trouble of hiding it, 'oh no, hopefully no one will charge me after I pass out in my co-worker's home', he thought, smirking to himself. 

Luckily for them, the man only needed a USB cable like his sons. 

Sighing, Subatomic fell into a chair and looked around. Three, dead robots laid in his guest room, giving no recognition of consciousness. 

Hopefully the small search party of servants he sent out shortly after Neon passed out had already found those three bots and they would be able to take their dad and brothers home. 

Unless, they too were powered off somewhere, he thought, groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neon and djss rlly arent fond of the other rn, but its been kind of a long night for them so who knows ( •ω•ฅ）.｡.:*♡
> 
> next chapter expect 1010 and dad j fun times along with dj doing their best which is.. something (*^ーﾟ)b


	4. Rising Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neons troubles do not end anytime soon (*_ _)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1010 is becoming so fun to write, im honestly happy with the way i have their persobalities set up ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

100% | Fully Charged

User May be Woken Now

Finally, Neon thought before rising up slowly, careful of his surroundings.

"Did they really put me on this stubby table..?" he muttered to himself. 

"My apologies, I'll make sure to leave you outside when you pass out in my home," a certain galactic DJ chided behind him. 

Whipping his radar to follow the voice, Neon was so relieved for once of his inability to flush red, because he was completely embarrassed to realize Subatomic really did let him rest in their home, despite being so busy.

Of course, that didn't stop his robotic system from heating up because of the situation. 

Before he could get a word in though, a small voice hesitated from his side, "Heyyyyy Dad-J..."

Haym fidgeted with his fingers avoiding eye contact, as Eloni stood behind him, pawing at the tears in his eyes.

Next to those two stood the eldest three, Rin carrying his two injured (and pissed off) brothers with a tired, but more annoyed expression on his face. 

"Hi dad," Rin smiled, no enthusiasm in his voice whatsoever. 

Whatever the hell happened with those three, Neon did not have the energy to deal with it right now. 

"As much as I adore a family reunion, I'm incredibly busy so if you could take this congregation to your mansion, that would be greatly appreciated," spoke up Subatomic, tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Turning his attention back to the DJ, Neon immediately got into apologizing, "I can't express how sorry I am," he started, anxiously running his hands on his thighs, "I didn't expect any of this to happen honestly, usually I'm on top of things to avoid this kinda stuff," he finished, glancing at Subatomic. 

Uncrossing their arms, Subatomic replied in a soft tone, "It's alright. I can guess we all have our bad days, no one is perfect," he dismissed. 'Well, except for me,' they thought, praising themself. "Anyway, it's not like I'm going to hold this against you or anything, it was a simple mishap, nothing more." 

Though these words were meant to ease Neon's worries, but it somehow made it worse. He couldn't just leave the DJ's home without somehow returning the favor or owing him something, anything really. 

"Well, is there any way I can repay you? I don't think I can just leave in good consciousness knowing what a burden of a night we've caused," Neon sighed, feeling just a tad miserable.

"Repay me?" Subatomic looked at him in confusion, "Neon, it was basically just an impromptu sleepover, you don't really owe me anything besides, I guess, another meeting but that's different, I suppose," they said, shrugging. 

Putting his head in his hands, Neon tirelessly responded, "I know, I know, it's just...I _feel_ like I need to pay you back in any way I can. So is there anything I can do? Like say," Neon wracked his head for answers, "Dinner or something..." he trailed off, absentmindedly. 

Nono, that wouldn't work, it's not like he could eat, and he doubted the DJ could-

"Sure." 

Sputtering, Neon shot his head up, "W-what?"

"I will have dinner with you?" Subatomic inquired. "If letting you rid your 'guilt' for 'burdening me' means I get a free repast out of it, then so be it," the DJ answered. 

Getting up to lead the group of droids and cyborg out the door, they added, "Is Saturday at nine alright with you?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah! Nine, Saturday is fine," Neon faltered out. He really did not know how he was going to get through this with his inability to dine. He didn't even know Subatomic was capable of eating! (Seriously, what goes on in that space orb?)

"I arranged a cab for you six by the way, I fear you'd have trouble getting home like.. that," Subatomic spoke, jestering to Zimelu and Hew. 

Neon finally took his first real look at the duo, and felt like fainting again just from the sight. 

Zim was missing his left eye, a foot and his hair had been chipped. Wires protruded from ripped up metal scattered across his torso and limbs. 

Hew, on the other hand, was worse for wear, missing his entire lower, left leg, and his right hand. His familiar shades were gone alongside any light he would usually be illuminating from himself. Neon would've thought Hew had been put of commission if it weren't for his constant crossing and recrossing of his arms as Rin held him to his side. 

The radar head suddenly felt exhaustion settle in as he thought about the chastising, repairing and punishments he would have to hand out for them. 

Giving a quick thank you to the DJ, the group filed into the cab, and waited patiently.

The cab ride was dead silent. 

Way too quiet for Haym's liking. But it's not like he planned on breaking the silence, he could tell Dad-J was pissed. Or just tired. Or both.

Probably both. 

Glancing over at Rin, he texted him, "dude is dadj gonna dismantle their asses???" 

Snorting softly, Rin replied, "Dismantlement would be being too nice to them." 

Haym directed his attention towards Purl-hew, asking, "dude are you good?? like at all?" 

"dont bother talking to him, his stupid communication and radar system got completely shattered, he wont get ur text at all," Zim cut in. 

"DUDE!! WHAT DID U EVEN DO TO PURLS???" Haym squalled in return.

Zimelu scoffed in offense, "what he deserved," refusing to answer further questions from the yellow android. 

"DadJs so mad Hes never gonna let us out of the Mansion again !!!!" cried Eloni, wiping away tears. 

Patting him on the back softly, Haym replied, "dont worry elo!! hes just gonna ground zim and hew, weve got nothing to worry about!" 

This didn't seem to cheer up Eloni, but he did stop crying and resort to quiet sniffling during the long drive. 

The mansion was also extremely quiet. Neon had told Rin, Hay, and Elo to go to their respective rooms, while he took Zim and Hew downstairs for repairment. 

Hay couldn't even begin to wonder what those two were dealing with. 

Hew knows he shouldn't have ticked off Zim, and he also knows he probably shouldn't have continued to taunt him and mock him after his many insults. But did that all really warrant him being grounded with Zimelu? And it's not like he _actually_ expected Zim to attack him. 

No partying or leaving the mansion unescorted for two weeks, that had been the punishment both droids had been given for the fight. That and the fact they would have to eventually apologize to each other or have the chastisement extended. 

Hew thought it to be overboard, 'two weeks of no partying?', he may as well shut down and set a timer for then. It's almost basically what he lived on. 

This was literally all of Zimelu's fault for getting upset, he thought to himself as he glared daggers at the red droid while Neon reassembled his missing appendage. 

To his surprise though, Zimelu didn't even look at all angry or irritated, he seemed.. sad almost. Staring into empty space, like he was contemplating deeply over something. 

Huh..

It's probably just a trick of his, to get me to apologize first, Hew thought, turning his head away in defiance, ignoring the concern he felt.

To say that Neon was just stressed out would only be scratching the surface of his iceberg of troubles. 

Not only did he have to worry over his dinner with Supernova, and working on plans of restoring the Qwasa to avoid the blackouts, but now he had to take time to repair his kids because they got into some inane fight. 

He could easily just use his factory to auto-rebuild them, but that was only when they were destroyed beyond recognition, which was rarely. It would also require him having to terminate them himself, before using the factory to avoid a malfunction of the AI trying to figure out which body to reside in, which was something Neon did not have the heart to do. 

So sighing, Neon picked up his tools before carefully replacing Hew's communicator, letting his thoughts drift away. 

The next few days were going to be wearying, he could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick things i wanted to point out!!!!  
> the fight between zim n hew had a longer resolution to it, but i know ppl r here more for neon n dj then 1010 themselves so!!!!!!! i decided ill extend it in a seperate fic after i finish this one, because i rlly enjoy writing abt this 1010 and zimelu especially | ᐕ)⁾⁾ hes not just a very aggressive boyo who fights any living thing, he has!!!! feelings too :(
> 
> next chapter is gonna be fun imo, and no its not the dinner date yet ヾ(¯∇￣๑)  
> but a certain mermaid friend may or may not be present (*ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)⁾⁾⁾


	5. Galactic Worries and A Sea of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neon temporarily adopts like four kids while eve becomes supernovas on the go therapist | ᐕ)⁾⁾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the potential eve and supernovas friendship has is unlimited and no one is talking about it
> 
> also neon helping the sayu kids with their rise into nsr and supporting them is so cute ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> also also i hc remi with they/them pronouuns

Right, right, he thought to himself, waking up to his inner alarm.

He had scheduled a meeting with Sayu and her four developers to discuss any interest in collaborations. 

He would've preferred to work with them before the DJ, considering their similarities in each respectives music choice and design, but Subatomic had responded to his email first, so what's done is done. He'll just set up their concerts after he finished with the DJ, and surveyed public reactions.

He had originally planned on going alone, but after enough begging from the youngest duo, he let them tag along if they swore to behave (which they usually did anyway). 

Rin had been left in charge of the other two while they both healed from their injuries, and made up. 

The three had made it to the entrance when Neon had realized something was off. 

"Oh, their security system is down! Why'd they do that?" Haym wondered aloud. 

"Maybe Bunkbed Junction got to them already..." Eloni muttered besides him. 

Continuing on, the group was met with four kids mumbling to each other as they sat in front of some... robotic fish.. with legs..?

Neon didn't want to know.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!" Haym shouted, waving his arms like a madman. 

Perking up at the noise, the four hesitated before three spoke a bit then quickly ran up to him. 

"Mr. J! Hi!"

"Woah! Mr. J, what are you doing here?" 

"Wait, who's Mr. J?"

It was a garbled mess of each teen talking over the other before Neon managed to calm them all down enough for him to talk. 

"Hi, hello. I came here so we could discuss some important things, but I think you four are already busy from the looks of it," Neon observed. "What happened?"

"You totally won't believe it, we got into a fight, Mr. J!"

"Yea! We ended up turning Sayu into a fish monster by accident!" 

"Seriously, who's Mr. J?" 

Calming the group down again, Neon made them each speak one at a time. 

Tila spoke up first, "Hi Mr. J! We haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for exaggeration. 

"Yea!" Remi chimed in, "Did you catch the news, Mr. J? B2J ruined our concert AND Sayu! Sofa can barely repair her back to normal now!" they finished, exasperated.

Dodo piped up, "Guys, am I supposed to know who he is? I really don't," he fretted.

"Yea, hold on," Haym joined in, "How do these guys even know you, Dad-J?"

"Man! Do you guys really not know?" Remi blurted. 

"Mr. J was the one who helped build Sayu with us!" Tila cheered, "Without his help, we wouldn't even have a place at NSR!"

"Oh, right! Now I remember!" Dodo bellowed. "Sorry, Mr. J!"

"Woah, Dad-J, you built Sayu?" Eloni asked in awe. 

"I only helped build the endoskeleton of her model, all of the unique and brilliant designs you see are kudos to those four," he responded in a bashful manner, jestering to the group of teens in front of him. 

"Anyway," he dismissed, swiftly noting the time, "you said Sayu needed repairing? I think I can spare a few hours to help you out, if need be," he ended. 

"Wow! Really?" Tila babbled, "I think Sofa had planned on emailing you if we couldn't get her back to normal, but we didn't really wanna bother you too much." 

"My schedule is always free for you four, if you need it," he reassured.

"Eve, what am I supposed to do?" 

"Let's start with not barging into my home announced." 

Ignoring the death glare directed their way, they continued, "You're lucky I'm even telling you my woes right now." 

"You're right, thank you for bestowing me with this wonderous honor, Nova," she replied with a forced smile. 

Falling onto her couch, Subatomic dramatically sighed, "I thought friends were supposed to...what's it called.. listen to each other's problems," waving his hands around in a bemused fashion. 

"To describe us as friends would be to believe the Earth is flatter than paper," she retorted, handing them a cup of green tea. 

"I did not take my time to drive here just to be insulted with no remorse," he remarked, dryly, swirling his drink with a provided spoon.

"My deepest apologies, your majesty. I'll make sure to add a pint or two of pity when I next offend you," Eve quipped, before taking a sip of her own beverage, then sitting down in a chair adjacent to them, "Now, hurry up and tell me what's wrong, so you can get out of my house faster."

"I have to go dining with someone, Eve, tomorrow," they sighed, placing the back of their hand on their head. 

"And this is bad...why?" 

"Because Eve! It's going to be, y'know, one on one..like.. you know!" he voiced aloud.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Eve articulated, "Nova, if you _actually_ came here because you're worried about going on your first date, I might actually remodel myself into a knife just to kill you." 

"Well that's a little rude, don't you think?" he said, sipping his tea, "And besides, this is important, even if it isn't officially a date-date, I want to at least _try_ to impress him."

"Uh-huh, and who is this all-important guy that has you so weak in the knees?" she asked with fake astonishment. 

"That's the problem," they said, putting their hands on their face, with a loud sigh, "It's Neon." 

Choking on her tea briefly, Eve spouted, "Neon?! As in Neon Neon?! Manager of the boyband, 1010? Served in the military for god knows how long before working for NSR? That Neon?!"

"Yes, that Neon?! My Ursa Major, I'm afraid to ask if you're alright," he gawked.

"I..You... Hold on, how the hell did someone like you even manage to convince Neon to get him to take you out to dinner?" she surveyed. 

"I'll gladly let you know that there is nothing wrong with someone like me, thank you kindly," they started, "Secondly, I didn't _convince_ Neon to take me out, he offered to do so after he unexpectedly crashed at my house," he finished. 

"And you said yes?!" 

"I didn't think it through then, but yes?! It's a free dinner, Eve!" he declared, throwing his hands in the air.

Groaning into her hands, "Oh my gooood, Nova," she started, "I can already tell it won't go well."

"Why do you think I came here, then?" they agonized, "It's not like I spend my time with him 24/7, I just have to find out how to awe him for this night." 

"Well, though I am not that keen with my dating advice, I will do my best," getting up, she beckoned them, "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" he inquired, setting his cup down.

"Getting you new clothes."

"Oh, lovely," they remarked, with a sarcastic tone. 

It had been almost an hour since he started working and Tila, Remi, Dodo and his two kids have done nothing but stare holes into the back of Neon's head for almost the last half of it. Sofa, on the other hand, has been sitting next to him as he explained how Sayu's skeleton worked, and answering any of the quiet boy's questions.

"So we shouldn't switch between forms too quickly? Or else, the code will get all weird and combine the two?" Sofa asked, curiously. 

"Yes, what happened, I'm assuming, is you guys switched from her mermaid form, to both her human and fish form too quickly, which resulted in... the mess you see over here," he answered, "It's best if you give it some time, I'd say a minute or two, before switching suddenly." 

Sofa clasped his hands cheerfully before turning his attention back to Sayu's skeleton. 

Neon, on his end, turned his head to the group of glaring kids, "Can I help you?"

"Mr. J, you're in love, aren't you?" 

Neon could've sworn he choked on his own air from that question alone. 

Sputtering, he asked, "E..excuse me?"

"I totally knew it! Dodo, can't you see it in his eyes?" Tila announced.

"Not really, also Mr. J doesn't have eyes," he responded. 

"It's a figure of speech, Dodo," Remi remarked, adjusting their glasses with a grin.

"You know," Eloni piped up, "Now that I actually look, it does kinda make sense.."

"Yeah! Especially with that whole date thing he set up with the DJ guy!" Haym added.

"That just confirms it! Mr. J is totally in love!" Tila cheered, throwing her hands.

"It was as obvious as the reflective lighting of the Pink Sea," Remi chimed in. 

"Woah, does this mean DJ guy's gonna be our other dad?" Eloni pondered. 

"It's not like we can call him Dad-J, too," Haym wondered. "Oh! We'll just call them Dad-J 2.0!" he snickered, proud of himself.

"Hold on, Hold on!" he interjected, trying to slow the quickly vexing situation, "I don't know where you got this... love hypothesis from, but it's ridiculous as I'm _not_ 'in love' with anyone." 

Turning his attention to the green and yellow droids, "And you two are not getting a second..er dad," he spoke," It's not even a 'date', it's simply a dinner between co-workers."

"Yeah, but isn't going out to eat with someone between just two, basically a date?" Dodo contemplated, turning his head.

Faltering, Neon answered, "Well, I mean, technically, depending on the-"

"So you _are_ going on a date with Mr. Supernova!" Remi interrupted, punching the air. 

"No, I'm-"

"I can already hear the ocean roaring to life in your heart!" Tila vocalized, ignoring Neon's assertions. 

As the strength of their conviction grew stronger, so did the conversation as the five kids talked over any and all of Neon's counterarguments. 

Sighing, he knew there was nothing he could do right now to change their minds, he decided, turning back to the oceanic endoskeleton. 

Well, it didn't matter because Neon knew that it was, unwaverably so, not a date.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing eve n nova, their sarcastic nature is so fun lmfao 
> 
> and neon, 1010 n the sayu kids r still rlly cute ( ´•̥ω•̥` )
> 
> also this was kinda dialogue heavy sorry bout that (T_T)


	6. Cosmic Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eve picks out outfits for dj and neon is still babysittibg like nine kids | ᐕ)⁾⁾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i usually upload a few hours earlier but i accidentally deleted this chapter and had to rewrite it haha sorry (๑-﹏-๑)
> 
> also ty for 100 kudos thats so many ppl >:0 !! hi (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ !!

"This looks ridiculous." 

"Considering your normal attire, I'll take it as an improvement." 

Having tried on outfits for the past hour, Subatomic could feel themself getting tired and more so, bored from each new fit Eve had planned.

"I don't know if it was obvious, but I don't really fit the whole.. diva motif," he pointed out, turning from the mirror and shrugging off a bright, bow-laced jacket.

Frowning, Eve replied, "I know, I know.. I don't even see why I try," she sighed.

Tilting their head to the side, "Sorry," they said abashedly, "I suppose they are very nice though, in an.. artistic way."

"Of course they are," she puffed, hand on chest, "I made them."

Walking back to her closet, (which was huge, it wasn't even like he saw her wear half of these), she dug through it for a bit, seemingly looking for a specific ensemble for Nova to don. 

"You know, when you said we were getting new clothes, I thought you meant we were going shopping," he articulated, rocking on his heels.

Eve laughed, "If you think I'm going to spend money on your one-time dinner 'date', destined to fail, you have the wrong psychic artist." 

"So mean," the DJ scowled, feigning dismay, "How do you know he won't realize my charming nature, and fall for me?"

"Ha!" Eve replied, slamming her closet door, "You're lucky he doesn't realize how inane this is, and cancel last minute."

"Anyway, here it is!" she announced, handing them the clothing she had been searching for, "I don't remember why I even have it, but it'll probably fit your.. galactic ideals." 

As stars of varying transparency and shades of white decorated the shoulders of the navy finery, the base of the coat was layered with small white moons as well as the ankles of the suit. The vest of the suit was an ivory white, with a black ringed-planet pin attached. 

"Ooh.." Supernova trailed off, in awe. 

"Yes, yes, space is very pretty, now hurry up and change," she said, pushing him off into the designated side room of her bedroom. 

Neon had finished repairing Sayu's endoskeleton a while ago, almost two hours ago.

Where was he now?

Well, of course, at home looking after nine, garrulous teens as they chatted with (and over) each other at his dining table. 

He had long lost direction in the conversation after leaving to quickly shop for any snacks that the four _non_ -bot kids would enjoy while staying over. 

He supposed it was for the best considering how riled up they could all get over any absurd topic. 

Like Neon's love life. 

Leaning onto a counter, Neon admitted he had no real interest in dating now, or even any time soon. 

With working to keep the Qwasa full all the time, then having five kids to watch over, (because god knows what trouble they'd get into, even if they are androids), he really didn't have the time to be meeting people, going on constant dates and all that. 

And he certainly had no actual, romantic interest in Supernova. Even if their Saturday night plans _were_ a date, (which they weren't), Neon doubted he would actually find any romantic or even platonic interest in the DJ, and vice versa. 

This was solely to pay back Subatomic for the troubles he caused, he reassured himself, afterwards they would both continue on with their collaboration efforts, then probably never really talk out of any professional settings again. 

Yeah, that sounded right. 

"Mr. J!" Tila waved her arms, alongside a few of the other youths. "Come, here!" 

"What happened?" he scanned the table, "Do I have to buy more food?" 

"What? No," Haym spoke up, "Where are you gonna take Dad-J 2.0 to for your date?" 

Ah, they were still on that. _And_ still calling them that. 

"I don't see why it matters, but don't have any hopes of something extravagant," he crossed his arms, "There's the BBQ restaurant nearby, I thought that would be nice enough," he finished, readjusting his scarf. 

A pin drop could be heard in the blank, judging silence that followed. 

"What..?" Neon coughed, checking if he mispoke.

"You're kidding, right?" Hew spoke first, voice still off-key from the repairment.

"No?" 

"Whyyyy?" Remi groaned, hitting their head on table. 

"I don't know of any other restaurants in the area," he stated, "Being honest, I forgot I even owned that place." 

"You can't cheat and take them to a restaurant you own!" Zimelu chimed in, "It's gotta be one of those uptight, fancy ones," he finished, furrowing his brows. 

"Ah?" Neon put his hand on his head and thought for a bit, "Well, I suppose there's the DiVanci Cafe in Ms. Eve's district, but-" 

"Perfect!" Tila cheered, throwing her arms in the air, "You gotta take him there!" 

"Delightful, I wonder what I'd do without you talented, dinner strategists to aid me," Neon spoke in a light tone, moving to leave to the room. "I'll have to leave to make a reservation then, please call if you need anything." 

As a range of goodbyes, and laters were called after him, Neon could feel just a little relieved for the break. 

Supernova gushed, as they did a small turn around in the mirror. "Eve, what do you think?"

"Ignoring the fact you look like a late-night comedian, I suppose it's.. tolerable." 

Noting the crossed look she was being given, she continued, "Fine.You actually look quite classy, and somehow even sophisticated, despite it being something I would never wear." Then adding, "And I mean that _genuinely_."

"See? Was that so hard?" he crooned, before turning back to the mirror, and doing another another swivel. 

"Well at least, you're enjoying yourself," Eve commended with a soft tone. 

"Of course!" Nova effused, before deflating a bit, "It's.. very pretty, and comfortable."

Humming in reply, Eve asked, "Do you want to keep it then?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted it? Hello? Anyone living in that spacial orb of yours?" she crossed her arms. 

"You would let me have it?" Nova tilted their head. 

"I mean sure, it's not like I need it or would ever wear it myself," Eve replied, twisting a ring on her hand. "If you don't want it, I can just- eh?"

"And to think I thought you were nothing, but sarcastic remarks and all, you can actually be nice," Subatomic beamed, hugging Eve off the ground. 

"Nova, if you don't put me down right now, I-" 

"Alright, I'm setting you down," he said, dropping her on the floor. 

"What a graceful way of 'setting me down'," Eve scoffed, "Will you be doing the same for Neon, or will he get a pass?"

"You say that like I haven't picked him up already," they remarked, "He's as light as a feather." 

"Fascinating, try not to break him with your soul-crushing hugs then," she replied, moving to another closet. "Now, let's go find you accessories to go with your attire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a part 2 to the last chapter that i had to split cuz it would be too long (T_T)  
> the fun news is that thr next chapter is the ehat we've been waiting for (*^ーﾟ)b


	7. Countdown to Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neon n nova both go about their Saturday preparing for the upcoming dinner | ᐕ)⁾⁾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda realizing writing characters without facical features is hard when it comes to expressing body language like 'smiled, raised eyebrow, narrowed eyes etc.' tho i love the challenge in a way haha

Saturday. It's Saturday. 

Fuck, it's Saturday. 

Having been busy repairing Sayu then looking after her creators and his own droids, it had slipped Neon's mind that he still didn't know what he was going to tell Supernova that it was going to be basically a dinner for only one. 

Great. And he just remembered he booked reservations for the two at that very fancy, (and shockingly expensive), restaurant, which was just going to make this situation even better. 

Hooray. 

Moving off his bed, Neon decided he should at least try to pick an outfit for the upcoming evening, even if he wasn't going to be able to eat anything.

As he picked up the hangars and checked the outfits attached, he realized he didn't really have a lot of nice clothes or ones he could consider fancy enough for tonight. 

"I guess this'll do," he muttered to himself, picking up a black two-piece suit, then laying it upon his bed, before stretching and heading downstairs. 

Nova could feel a spike of small, unwelcomed unease settle in the pit of his stomach every time they glanced at the box of clothes resting on their coffee table. He had no idea why he was getting that feeling, but he hated it. 

Picking up the box and hiding it under the table, Subatomic left to grab his phone and checked the time.

10:26

Groaning, he realized today would most likely be one of his work days until evening came around. 

Moving toward his office, he could only hope the day would pass by fast enough for him to not die from the boredom.

"Dad-J, it's Saturday!" Haym giving Neon a big hug, as he arrived into the living room.

"Man, it took what?" Zimelu scratched his head, "Seven years of this NSR stuff for him to finally get around to datin'?"

"They grow up so fast," Hew mocked, wiping fake tears from his glasses. 

"I still don't get why you guys are calling it that," Rin asked aloud, resting on the couch, "Isn't it like.. a regular dinner?"

Eloni piped up, "I thought we-"

"We told you and Zim n' Purls yesterday!" Haym blurted, throwing his hands in the air, oblvious to Elo's cry of being spoken over, "When the Sayu people were here! Remember?" 

"Oh? I don't think I remember, but then again I spaced out like.. halfway through the convo," Rin pondered to himself. 

"You need to stop doing- wait, Dad, where are you going?" Hew snapped his attention to the radar head opening the front door. 

"Huh? Oh, Natura District. Just for a walk." 

"Can I come with? Pleasee?" Hew asked in his raspy voice, slouching in his chair, "Staying inside is killing me."

"Is your leg healed yet?" Neon replied, skeptically. 

"Ughh, noo.." Hew threw his head back, groaning. 

"Then no. Anyone else?" he asked.

"Oh, me! I wanna say hi to Yinu!" 

"Purl was right about inside being boring, I think I'll come with for a short bit." 

"That leaves Haym in charge then," Neon announced, as the green and white android both got up to leave, "Try not to break anything, call if you need me," he finished, waving. 

Subatomic would've sworn he had turned on notifications for his phone, but they supposed not, as they stared at the four texts and two missing calls on his screen. 

All from Eve, apparently, as he fumbled to read the few texts on the small display.

'Nova.' 11:46

'Nova.' 11:58

'Oh my God, you have the time to plan surprise visits to my house, but I call you once (1) and nothing? You are an enigma.' 12:17

'If you're getting these and choosing to ignore me, I can and will set that spheroid of yours alight.' 12:34

Checking the clock, Supernova realized it had been almost three hours since he started working on whatever needed his attention, ranging from satelittle documents to signing items for V.I.P. passerbys. 

Better late than never, they pursed, ineptly holding the phone to try to hit the call button.

After numerous attempts, they finally successfully pressed the button, as they were met with, "And to think I was actually considering wasting my time to drive there to check if your extravagant, space adventures finally caught up to you and killed you." 

"That's nice to know you would care if I died," he replied in a cheerful tone. 

"Hardly," she scoffed, "Why did you even take so long to answer?" 

"I don't know, I think I've got it fixed now, though," he stated, checking his phone over. 

"Fine, whatever," Eve asserted, "Do you even know where Neon has you two booked for?" 

"Uh..I don't think so..?" Nova lilted, wracking their head for any answers. 

"Well, I thought I'd be nice and let you know, that it's my own establishment, the DiVanci Cafe and Restaurant," she boasted, in her prideful manner. 

"Oh? Since when have you owned a restaurant? And how come I've never gone before," he asked, crossing his arms, feigning disappointment. 

"I've had it since forever, Nova," Eve started, "And because whenever I show you around my district, you insist on a fantasy 'friend discount' on any and every purchaseable item there."

"And I will continue to do so," he laughed. 

"Hmph," she hummed, "Well, I was just calling to let you know that you better not mess it up, or cause a ruckus." 

"I'm sure you were," they snickered, "Talk again later?"

"Fine, bye Nova."

"Buh-bye!"

When Neon left with Rin and Elo to go to Natura District, he had expected the floral locale to be more.. lively, not desolated of people and small animals, even the beautiful plants seemed down. 

"Do.. you think Bunkbed Junction already got to her?" 

Gazing around the scape of the park, Rin sighed, "I mean it could be possible. Though, she didn't have a concert today or anything for them to crash.."

Sitting down onto a park bench, Neon put his hand on his chin, (well, screen), and thought for a bit. On one hand, he didn't want to show up at Yinu and her mother's concert hall, unannounced, but on the chance that B2J already took action here..

4:54

He had time to head over there, he estimated. 

"Come on, let's go check on Yinu and her mother," he called to the two droids. 

Neon could already see the concert hall gates when Elo had spoken up.

"Uh..Dad-J?"

Turning around to face him, he answered, "Yes?"

Eloni looked at the ground for a bit before wiping at his face, "Are we like.. gonna have to fight Bunkbed too?" 

Neon thought for a bit, before expressing a sad tone, "I don't think Yinu's gonna be able to really stop Bunkbed by herself, or with the help of her mother," he continued, "We're more than likely, going to have to." 

"Oh..Ok.." the green bot uttered, before going silent.

Feeling a tinge of guilt and worry settle in his chest, he added, "But it's not like you'll have anything to worry about!" he said with a hand on Elo's shoulder, "We have the flying factory, you'll all be fine!" 

"But what about you?" Rin interjected, "You don't have a replacement in the factory, what happens if you get hurt?" 

Looking solemn for a second, Neon reckoned, "I'll be fine, those two won't be anything for my Marine knowledge." 

Returning Neon with a somber look, Rin didn't push the matter any farther. 

Nova glanced at the time before getting up to dress themself in their newly attained clothes, and the accommodating accessories. 

8:15

Following, Eve's advice, he got garbed early, so as to arrive at the manager's house on time.

That feeling of slight unease did come back after doning the clothes, but they swiftly shoved it away before heading outside to call a cab to Barraca Mansion. 

This was going to be delightful, and he would enjoy himself, no matter what.

It had been turning just a quarter before nine, as Neon and the two androids arrived at home. 

After meeting with Yinu and her mother, who were both fine and no had not combated B2J yet, he ended up staying slightly longer than he had meant, talking and conversing over countless topics. Quickly giving his goodbyes, the three left in a flurry, hoping to make it home on time.

Heading upstairs, Neon gave a quick command to Rin that he was in charge of the house, his brothers, and security while he was gone. 

Having dressed fairly quickly, he gave himself a last once over in the mirror.

Sporting his iconic neck scarf, a maroon turtleneck, and the black suit piece, he decided he looked reasonable enough to head outside. 

Grabbing his wallet, car keys, and the reservation tickets, he waved goodbye to all his cheering kids, before closing and locking the front door. 

Sighing tirelessly, he walked over to his entryway gate before inputting the code to open it. 

"Oh, finally. I thought you were never going to let me in," muttered a being from the side of him, "This suit has no insulation, and _of course_ , it's freezing tonight."

Recognzing the sudden voice, Neon turn around, confounded by the DJ's ensemble.

As he stood in his navy and white moon/star decorated suit, a light blue performance scarf attached itself to both of his wrist cuffs, as the main fabric of the scarf glided above the floor behind him. On, or more so, _around_ his head, a halo of small lightly, golden moons drifted in the same pattern, shifting and moving with every which way Supernova moved his head, as well as just illuminating the smallest amount of light. 

"I.." Neon began.

"It's a lot, I know. Though, I promised Eve I'd keep the scarf, if you want me to remove the halo I can."

Looking dumbfounded for a second, Neon regained his senses, "Nono, keep it..! You look nice, I don't mind it," he stumbled. 

Neon was once again so grateful for his robotic body and radar head, because he knew he would be completely florid right now, if not for it.

"Alright then," they murmured, "Will we be driving or..?"

"Uh..yeah..yeah!" Neon replied, gracelessly grabbing his keys and pushing a button. 

Driving out of mansion's garage, a black sports car pulled out in front of the duo, "Self-driving..", Nova whistled, impressed. 

"Mhm.." Neon affirmed, opening the passenger seat, for Subatomic. 

Getting into the driver's seat, and buckled down, Neon mused, "You got everything?"

"Oh, uh..I sure hope so..", they trailed off, looking around.

Taking it as enough for an answer, Neon pulled out of the Barraca Mansion entry way, and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it begins |ૂ•̀ω•́ )ｼﾞｨｰ
> 
> also ik ive made it seem like the end, but this date thing is like a section ig?? of what i have organized for this fic? sorry if i made it seem like the end was near or somethingBzvxhxb ヽ(τωヽ)ﾉ
> 
> also also!! i meant to include this in the earlier chaptef but forgot >:0 sorry!!  
>  [tyy again for 100 kudos :D](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/507747932166946827/767994365519593542/output_LNjtqY.gif)


	8. Ornate Orate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowow neon and nova finally start their dinner date ( ¯﹀¯ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still rlly hate chapter titles lol  
> also writing dates is nothing like writing slice of lifes but i can take the challenge

The car ride had been fairly quiet between the two; aside from the soft buzz of the radio and passing traffic, not a lot of conversation had been made.

Neon had more or less been thinking about how he planned to break the news to Supernova. 

Gripping the wheel just a little tighter, Neon cleared his throat, "So about the er.. dinner.."

"Oh! Eve already told me, hehe," Nova spoke, turning to face him, "We're going to the uh.. DaVinci Cafe, she called it?" 

"I..Wha?" Neon paused, then continued, "Oh, she does own the restaurant, I suppose that's information she can get ahold of," he trailed off, before giving a quick glance to the DJ, "You two keep in contact?"

Leaning forward to guffaw, Nova replied, "If you consider a daily schedule of sarcastic remarks and empty threats, 'keeping in contact', then I suppose so."

Discerning the manager's slightly concerned look, he waved his hands resssuringly adding, "We're actually friends, don't worry, haha."

Moving to speak again, Neon was cut off by Subatomic's quick, "Oh, there it is!" 

Shit.

Pulling into the entrance of the cafe, a valet came up and gently opened each's respective door, then left to park the car after being handed the keys. 

"How does she afford a valet parking service, let alone free, and then this vast restaurant?" Nova puzzled, as the pair made their way to a line of a fair amount of people, "I don't even have the money for this in my district"

"I assume from all the crafts of hers, she's sold them to muesums or private buyers," Neon answered, withholding to mention his satelite spending, "Quite a lot of people respect her physcial art like her music."

"Hmm, you're probably right," he replied, hand on chin, "Oh! Don't you make crafts too? I think Eve mentioned something of the sort to me once."

Neon waved his hand in dismissal, "'Merely use to make these toy statues for..", he trailed off for a bit, adjusting his scarf, "this town that I used to live in. Y'know, before the Border War and all." 

Nova hummed in acknowledgement, "I'm sure they were wonderful." 

Neon simply nodded in agreement. 

At last, the line had cleared as they boh stepped up to man at the booth. Handing him the reservation tickets with a shaky hand, both were lead to an eye-ornamental table, placed near the side of the room.

As they sat down, Nova commented, "Is this exorbitant place really that popular? There's so many people here," they finished, tilting their head onto their hand. 

"It is.. fairly pricey, though, I checked earlier in line, and the ratings were relatively positive," Neon evaluated, resting his screen in his palm.

"Wow," Nova drawled, falsely petulant, "And to think I can't even get my friend discount here."

"Friend.. discount?" Neon turned his head. 

Before Supernova could reply, they were interpolated by an accented voice, "I apologize for the delay. I'll be your waitress for tonight," she smiled, handing them a both menu. 

"Ah, fuck.." Neon muttered to himself, taking the card. 

"Something the matter, sir?" she asked, perking up at the supposed complaint. 

"N-nono..! I'll have the..." he started, before pausing himself. 

What the hell were these dishes?

Each course was given its own absurd name that gave absolutely no hint towards what was in it, and the images provided only dedicated more to the confusion.

Glancing at Subatomic, who was sporting his own confused expression, he turned to the waitress, asking, "I'm sorry, could you explain what these are for us?" 

"Of course, don't worry, we get asked this a lot," she smiled, before diving into a quick, most likely, recited speech of each dish for them. After both gave their orders, and she had left with the menus, the table fell into a stiff silence. 

Tapping his fingers on the table, Nova spoke up, "Is there a reason you don't make more of those statues? The ones you mentioned earlier." 

"Hm? Oh, I just never have the time for it anymore, I suppose," he looked away, plucking at his shirt cuff, "Plus, I think people would consider 1010 my magnum opus, so why continue?" 

"Oh, that's right! You created 1010, correct?" Nova probed, leaning in, "All by yourself?"

Pivoting his attention back to the DJ, "I did! It was.. difficult at first trying to build and design them, all that, but those prototype AIs and bots did eventually lead to the very.. lively band of droids," he stated, hands lifted in pride.

"Ooh, fascinating," Nova chuckled, "You'll have to help me with my security system then, a recurrence of that B2J fiasco is the last thing I need." 

"I don't know how you didn't have one beforehand, you're not worried about any unruly fans?" Neon queried, propping his screen onto his hand. 

"Not particularly," putting their hands behind their head, "I had thought people would have the common sense not to interrupt a concert of mine, but I suppose not." 

Neon sighed, "Well, at least, they don't seem too violent, just hijacking concerts, and the like."

Nova folded their arms and laughed, "Not too violent? Say that to the crack on my spherule, I'm shocked it didn't just shatter into pieces after that fight." 

"Huh?" Neon mumbled, before the DJ spun their.. globe head, (er.. or not their head..?), to reveal cracks poking out from behind a small bandage. 

Nova had gone off on a monologue detailing his upset with B2J, his satelite, and other events, as Neon's mind drifted off. 

So Bunkbed Junction was a threat to NSR then. He had naively dismissed them as a rock duo seeking attention after their crushing rejection at Light's Up, and the new order put in place, but after Nova's disclosure, it seemed like they might just be a genuine menace. 

He gripped his scarf absentmindedly at the thought of his kids, and Yinu and her mother, would they all be ok? Surely, those two would have the humanity to spare them, right? Though, reflecting on how their terror hasn't lessened in the least since they started, he could feel the uncertainty creep in. If the Sayu kids weren't spared, he doubted Yinu, much less a bunch of 'mindless robots in their eyes', would be either. 

"Neon..? Neooon. Hello?"

"Huh..? Sorry, you were saying?" letting go of his scarf, then turning to Subatomic.

Nova sighed, "It's fine. I was just talking about the stars, and the appreciation they deserve, don't you think?" 

When did he get on the topic of stars?

"Oh, well, I use to go stargazing a lot in my time as a marine. One of the few things we had to do then during nightwatch." 

"Really?" Subatomic gushed, clasping their hands together, "Aren't they so.. so divine in a way. It's inspiring, really."

Cocking his head to the side, Neon thought for a bit, "I suppose? I've never really thought about it," he mused, "though, this one star did help guide me out of Kewan.."

Nova beamed, divulging into a long speech of stars and their use in navigation as Neon did his best to keep track, not to drift off in thought once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii this is gonna be a kinda long date hope ur werent expecting this to last one chapter (*；ᵕ；*)


	9. Celestial Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neon and dj talk a bit then food gets served, and neon still hasnt told nova anything _(:3｣∠)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a while to make a ending for this chapter that was satisfactory imo but i rlly like this one so !!!! ,,( ˙꒳˙ )

There's a lot Neon would not have guessed to have known about Subatomic. 

Though Neon had known of the DJ's dedication to the galactic theme, he did not expect their extensive knowledge of all things space, and cosmic. He was also a little taken aback to learn that they had a doctoral degree in astrophysics as well as a brief history as a university professor. 

"The University of Bintang, right?" Neon asked, "How long did you work there?"

"Around 5 years or so," Supernova revealed, "I couldn't stand the idiots working there, and later realized I actually didn't have to," crowing on, "Vinyl City gave me the opportunity to combine my love of space and stars along with my love for music into one profitable career." 

"I can understand that last part," Neon agreed, tracing circles on his empty coaster, "Before I moved to Vinyl City, I lived in this worn down apartment down in uh.. Kerugian," he waved his hand, "After the marines, I was low on money and still wanted to do what I did before, so I decided to turn my own hobby of singing into something successful likewise with my skills in model building."

"You sing?" Nova wondered, "I knew you were good with tech and composing, but I didn't take you for an actual singer." 

Neon laughed softly, "Who do you think provided the voice for 1010?" 

Subatomic almost fell out of his seat, "That's you?" they marveled, "I had no idea! Though, now it makes sense, after I think about." 

Messing with his turtleneck, he explained, "No, you're good, the voices are edited for them so it's unqiue for each and seperate from my own."

"Oh, so none of them actually sound like you," they noted, tilting their head, "A shame, I would've like to hear 'the original', haha."

"Maybe some other day," Neon faltered, adjusting his scarf, "I'm not much of a public singer, unless need be."

"I get that, haha. Singing isn't my forte, I'm better with my turntable when it comes to making music."

"Hello!" a voice chimed in cheerfully, "Here are your plates! Please be careful, they're hot," their waitress stated, as she sat the dishes down on the table. 

"And here's the wine, please enjoy!" 

Neon internally swore to himself as he store at his plate with a nervous look.

"The fact that this looks edible despite being pink and black is shockingly scary," Subatomic joked, sipping at his wine.

Nodding in reply, Neon plucked at a shirt cuff in hopes the DJ would simply not notice his lack of eating. 

Unfortunately for him, that was not the case, as after a few minutes, Nova commented, "You're not eating?"

"I'm not that hungry.." Neon looked away. 

"But it's almost a quarter to ten?" Nova challenged, "And I don't think you really want this expensive meal to go to waste."

Neon muffled his speaker on the side of his head, "I.. uh.. c.." 

"What?" Nova turned his head, "Neon, is something wrong? You can ask for a different meal, you know?" 

Bowing his head, Neon quickly confided, "I can't actually, really er.. eat."

The DJ gave Neon a blank stare, before half-choking on the air, "What?!" 

Waving his hands, half-reassuringly, "I know, I know..! But-"

"Wh-Why did you ask me to this fancy place if you can't even eat?" Supernova stressed, running a hand over his head, "I can't eat this, if you're not going to eat at all, I'll feel.. bad..!"

"But I don't have a problem paying for it," Neon eased. 

"Neon, you understand people don't go on.. dinners together just for one person to do the eating, right?"

Lamenting, Neon turned his head into his palm, "I suppose," before adding, "I'm sorry.. about uh.. this."

Subatomic contemplated with a look of remorse, before letting out a breath, "No, it's okay" conceding, "I feel like I should've realized with the lack of a mouth," they laughed silently, "but it's not like we can change anything," he finished, before calling over the waitress for two boxes. 

Neon looked up at this, "Uh..?"

"I'll finish it later, don't worry, plus you still 'owe me', if we don't count here," Supernova gestured his hand around the room, almost reassuringly. 

Neon felt his shoulders slump over, to which Nova added, "Don't stress, I already have a place in mind for us to go, and I think you'll like it, too," he lilted, lightly spinning the ring of moons around him, as Neon fiddled with his scarf in response. 

It had been almost a half hour since they left DiVanci, though according to the navigation they were a few minutes away from the destination despite being miles outside of Vinyl City. 

Glancing at the DJ, he was a bit puzzled to see them almost at peace looking at the sky, as they leaned on their hand, before perking up suddenly.

"Oh, this is it!" Subatomic elated, removing his seatbelt, "Park the car, let's go!"

After parking and leaving the car, Neon gave the area a quick once over, it was miles of green hills and small trees every now and then in some distances. It seemed like abandoned farmland, before cities moved them out.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Just wait," they hushed, as the two made their way up the hill. 

"There."

Perched upon the hill that he had been asked to park at, stood a fairly, advanced telescope. Did he put that there?

"A.. telescope..?" Neon wondered. 

"It's more than that, look at the sky, Neon."

Tilting his head to the night, he drew in a long breath, as he eyed over the nightsky and all of its bright inhabitants. Each star and planet were all so clearly positioned in the air, no concealing or hiding behind pollution or the like. Just the soft illumination of each cosmic being, soothing the psyche's of those who caught sight of it. 

Exhaling, Neon professed, "I haven't seen it like this in years, maybe since one of my times on the ship."

"I found it a few months after working at NSR," Supernova spoke, adjusting the angle of the telescope, "The sky there is amazing for city standards, but it's so clouded and artificial. Had to find somewhere to clear my head, properly."

"Why show me?" Neon looked over, "I wouldn't say I've been doing the best with you lately," giving a short, mirthless laugh.

"Shush, be glad I'm showing you," Nova looked back, "You also just looked like you needed it for a while."

He wouldn't argue against it, for once he felt relief fill him as he relaxed his shoulders and took in a deep breath. Letting go, he took another gaze at the sky.

He realized he could see his favorite constellation, Perseus; even if when it wasn't in position, Neon would look for this one constellation anytime the night was clear, something about the noble story behind the star collection drew him in every time. 

Noting Subatomic patting the ground next to them, he hurried over before sitting on his knees behind the telescope. 

As the scope was pushed towards him, he awed at the lavender, blue nebula dazed in place right in front of. He could hear Nova mention the name of it, (the Little Dumbbell Nebula), and a few facts about it, before taking hold again to move the telescope to another galactic body. 

As time passed by of tranquil celestial-watching, Neon finally took in that it was late, the two left the hill and into the dark car.

After a while, Neon spoke up, "I wouldn't have taken you to be so.." he gestured with his hand, "experienced, when it comes to star mapping and all."

"Really?" Supernova remarked, "Well, I hope today was at least fun for you, as it was for me," then adding, "And this'll have been enough for you to 'repay me'." 

Neon let out a quick breath, "Don't worry, I won't try to drag you out for another useless diner."

Nova laughed softly in response, before the car fell into a pleasant silence.

It had been refreshing, hadn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of research i did... just to find out what constellation neon would like............ gone 🚶🏿
> 
> also neon and nova star gazing togetger...yea...

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~im planning for this to be five chapters at the least, ten at the most?? depends if im feeling motivated to let the idiots fall in lovr quickly or not AKSVZJS~~  
>  past me is a liar, but fr lol theres no way i can or will cram this story into just ten chapters lol idk what i was thinking sorryy, new estimate is at least 15 chapters oh no
> 
> anyway if u liked it, lemme knoww (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡  
> also this is unbeta'd im sorryyy (´･ω･`)


End file.
